


Kissed Sun

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey is poetic, and sometimes it happens at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on misskaterinat's piece of art of Dex on tumblr, which can be found here.](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com/post/146512178373/have-a-sunshine-dex-trying-out-clip-studio%0A)
> 
> [Want to reblog the art with the fic attached? Here.](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com/post/146516588236/misskaterinat-have-a-sunshine-dex-trying%0A)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Nursey wakes up and rolls over to find Dex in his usual position, on his side away from him. He slips an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, spooning against his back. His eyes are still caked with sleep as he nuzzles into the back of Dex’s neck, just along the hairline. Dex stirs and turns his head towards Nursey, making a questioning noise.

“Had a dream.” Nursey answers, voice soft and scratchy, not awake yet.

“Y’okay?” Dex replies, not letting his head down yet. Nursey occasionally gets nightmares, and Dex has gotten somewhat used to waking up to helping Nursey calm down.

Nursey replies with an affirmative hum. Dex’s head lies back down on the pillow, and Derek places a kiss to the top of his neck. 

“I dreamed your freckles shone.” Nursey mumbles into his skin, kissing down the back of his neck slowly. “Like the sun. Instead of being a reaction to it, they were a replacement.” He gives a soft sigh. “You shone so bright.”

He pauses.

“You shine so bright.”

Dex lets out a small, sleepy laugh. “I can’t believe you’re getting poetic at me at…” He pauses and checks his phone. “3:46 am.”

Nursey kisses where Dex’s neck and back meet, a small boney knob. “You do, though. Like the sun. Every day. Especially when you smile. You could light up an entire life.”

“You’re gonna say that I already have, with the insinuation that it’s your life, aren’t you?”

Nursey smiles and kisses back up to Dex’s neck. “You know me so well, Poindexter.” He knows Dex is smiling. “Every freckle is a gift from the sun, a kiss from a star millions of miles away, that decided your face and shoulders and arms and back and chest was the perfect place to love and cherish. They might as well shine, I’m blinded by their beauty anyway.”

Dex shifts so he’s looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder, barely able to see him in the dark room. “I’m going to kiss you and then I’m going back to sleep, okay? We have practice in the morning.”

Nursey smiles and lifts himself up so they can reach each other’s lips. It’s quick but sweet, something they have both learned can be more than they ever thought. They settle back in, Nursey spooned against Dex with his forehead pressed against the base of his neck, their legs entwined.


End file.
